


Marvel | Civil War [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Daredevil (2003), Fantastic Four, Ghost Rider (2007), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose side are you on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel | Civil War [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made in November 2008.

  


**Music** : Dethroned  
 **Artist** : X-Ray Dog

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/10410.html)  



End file.
